epicocfandomcom-20200214-history
Manuel Ortiz
Manuel Ortiz (aka Poeta di Apocalisse, Sorcerer of Dreams) is the last survivor of Nephilim -race. Basics Full name: '''Manuel Ortiz II '''Nickname(s): Poeta di Apocalisse (Poet of Apocalypse), Sorcerer of Dreams, Manuor Age: '+600 years old '''Gender: '''Male (''genderless) 'Sexuality: '''Asexual '''Species: '''Nephilim '''Place of birth: '''Unknown '''Current residence: '''Realm of Dreams '''Occupation: '''Author Nephilims http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nephilim Personality Manuel is very silent, shy and distant person. Prefers to be alone. He is very interested about literature, his past and abilities. Physical characteristics Manuel is over 2,4 meters tall. Though he is genderless, he has appearance of human male. He has slightly muscular, sturdy body covered with scars and black hair. He doesn't have genitasl or entrails. The only thing inside him is an abnormal heart. When it's destroyed, he'll die. But destroying it needs special equipment, which are not widely available, so in theory he's "immortal" being. His face has masculine shape. His nose his bit longer than normally, and his purple eyes are filled with despair and hopes of salvation. He has some facial hair, like short moustache and beard. His hair are messy, long and darker than black. It is not visible, but Manuel has wings, similiar to angel's wings. But the feathers are black as shadows, making them look more like crow's wings. They are hiding inside his body. When Manuel summons them, they rip his back open to get free. This ability is divine, and it mustn't be used on undivine ground. If that happens, summoning wings causes much pain and serious bloodloss. Even though it won't kill him, it weakens him very much. Regenerating his body will take some time too. There's a small tattoo on Manuel's back. The tattoo says "Sperare é peccato? (''This hope, is it a sin?)". The meaning of this text is unknown. Abilities, talents and hobbies 'Dream Manipulation: '''Manuel has a special ability to get in people's dreams and modify them in every possible way. For example, he can turn children's nightmares into a pleasant dreams, which is one of his hobbies. '''Shapeshifting: '''In people's dreams, Manuel can transform into any form he can imagine. For example, he can transform into a butterfly, beautiful lady, buildings, water etc. '''Excalibur: '''Manuel is the master of King Arthur's legendary sword, Excalibur. He is able to summon it only on divine ground. Otherwise it won't appear. '''Magic: '''Manuel is a poet. He loves to write riddles. In fact, these riddles are full of magical power. When they are solved by humans, the things in the poem will happen. For example, if Manuel wrote a riddle about world's end and it's solved, the whole world will be destroyed for sure. But, his riddles are almost impossible to solve, and his own powers are limiting his riddles' magic. So, he even couldn't write a riddle about world's end. But nobody knows that, and that's why he is feared and called the Poet of Apocalypse. Only one human has been able to solve Manuel's riddle. The riddle's power made this person's biggest dream come true. With his magic, Manuel is able to summon spears which are made from black crystal. They are sharp, but very fragile and easy to block with something big and hard. The amount of these spears is unlimited. It is unknown where do they come from. Even though he has lived over 600 years, he doesn't know all of his abilities. Background Relationships Creation of the character Quotes "''Being immortal is like a eternal curse with no salvation. I wish this would end... I want to die." "Stand back, if you're not willing to turn into a pin cushion. I will say it once. I will say it for a second time. But I won't say it for third time. Understood? Will you surrender, or...?" '' '' ''"Just who am I? I wonder...'" ' Trivia Manuel is named after poet Manuel Ortiz Guerrero, a paraquayan poet, and Manuel Ortiz Partida, mexican wrestler "Halloween". Category:Leraye's OCs Category:Male